Rencontre
by Clewilan
Summary: Ils ont le chic pour croiser des gens étranges. Peut-être une malédiction ? One-shot qui ne mène nulle part, mes excuses.


_J'ai eu la lubie étrange de vouloir poster _ça _le jour d'Halloween. Ma très personnelle ponctualité oblige, je l'ai commencé juste avant minuit, d'où le document blanc que j'ai posté...à l'arrache histoire d'avoir la bonne date. Ouais, je sais, c'est pathétique, mais je suis obstinée xD Voilà, je m'enfuis, surtout que sur mes deux bêtas chéries qui l'ont lu ce soir, l'une n'a pas compris xD Cherchez pas, c'est Halloween._

Bleach _appartient à Tite Kubo, of course. En espérant néanmoins que vous appréciiez, see you :D -Clewilan

* * *

_- Mais où sont les autres ? s'étonna Rukia.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel - elle ne le vit pas - en s'interrogeant sur la réponse qu'il allait lui offrir. Ironique ou pas. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, forcément.

- Si tu n'avais pas agressé ce pauvre gamin sans défense, tout à l'heure, on n'en serait pas là.

- Je ne l'ai pas agressé ! Je voulais savoir où il avait eu son panier à bonbons Chappy.

- Tu faisais peur. Normal, c'est Halloween, fit Ichigo en réprimant un bâillement.

Elle le fusilla du regard - du moins le supposa-t-il car le rebord du chapeau de la jeune fille, déguisée en sorcière, l'empêchait de voir son visage - avant de partir droit devant en faisant claquer ses talons. Avec un soupir, il la suivit. Comme d'habitude.

- Je ne te demande pas de me chaperonner, lâcha Rukia en s'en apercevant.

Il allait gentiment lui dire que non, ce n'était pas là, mais de l'autre côté, quand elle rentra dans une passante aux cheveux d'un violet pétant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, avec tout ce que je vois aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus à ça près, mais après tout nous sommes dans le même camp : vous ne trouvez pas qu'on nous représente de manière trop archaïque ?

Ce faisant, elle désigna les enfants qui parcouraient la rue en quête de bonbons, l'une des gamines vêtue d'un costume de squelette surmonté d'une cape, luttant contre le vent qui menaçait de faire plier sa trop grande faux en carton.

Ichigo et Rukia, eux, étaient largués - d'où sortait cette fille et que pouvait-elle bien raconter ?

- Sur le coup, ça avait été une bonne idée, mais c'était il y a un millénaire et mon prédécesseur était un peu machiste, depuis, on s'est modernisés, non ? Vous ne trouvez pas que vos uniformes sont un peu démodés ?

Ichigo n'était pas déguisé, Rukia était en sorcière et ils se posaient un certain nombre de questions.

Et elle s'interrogea une dernière fois.

- Vous me voyez vraiment aussi squelettique que ça ?

Ils percutèrent alors, Ichigo jetant un regard inquiet et sceptique à une Rukia qui comprenait lentement qu'on leur cachait des choses, à la Soul Society.

- Tu… Vous êtes…

- Hope, fit la jeune, mais ça fait très très longtemps que l'on m'appelle autrement. Dans la plupart des cultures, je suis en effet la Mort. En fait je suis presque une divinité !

L'idée semblait la faire rire.

Il y eut un immense silence, le temps qu'Ichigo reprenne contenance et s'approche de la jeune fille avec des comptes à rendre, ou plutôt une explication, une raison sur ce qui s'était passé un certain jour de juin, il y avait quelques années.

- Pourquoi ?

L'interrogation était à peine perceptible, relevant plus de l'ordre que de la demande. Mais Ichigo n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de se la poser. Même si on le leur avait répété tellement de fois, à l'Académie, que la mort était _inéluctable_, que c'était très paradoxalement indépendant des Shinigami, voire que c'était ce foutu _destin_ le responsable de tout, Rukia avait cette envie de savoir. Et dire qu'ils croyaient avoir réussi à surmonter leurs angoisses.

- Il y a deux réponses à cette question. Comme à toutes les questions. La réponse du savant et celle du poète. Laquelle désires-tu entendre en premier ?

Le regard qu'il avait la dissuada de continuer, et elle reprit plus sérieusement:

- Cela ne t'aidera pas et tu m'en voudras encore plus, si c'est possible. Il n'y a pas de justification au sens que tu entends. C'est juste qu'il était -

- Temps pour elle de mourir, ouais, moi aussi je regarde des films avec des leçons de morale, merci.

C'était stupide, il se trouvait tout aussi idiot d'avoir cru aux conneries de cette gamine. Ichigo jugea la discussion close, et embarqua Rukia par le bras pour reprendre leur chemin. Cette dernière se retourna, sourcils toujours froncés. « Hope » souriait, s'attendant visiblement à cette réaction de leur part.

- Il m'a dit qu'il s'excusait et espérait que tu lui pardonnes un jour, dit-elle tranquillement à la Shinigami. Il s'en veut vraiment, pour ce soir-là.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, elle ajouta un peu plus fort pour qu'Ichigo entende cette fois la partie qui lui était réservée, visiblement habituée à transmettre des messages de la part de ceux qu'elle avait emportés.

- Elle vous aime, toi et tes sœurs.

Le temps qu'il fasse volte-face pour la regarder, elle avait disparu.

Il se tourna vers Rukia, pour comprendre un minimum. Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire qui en disait long.

- Elle disait vraiment …?

- C'est Halloween, cherche pas.

- Ouais.


End file.
